


Surrounded By Stone-Cold Walls

by Rinari7



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag: S01E13 Revelations Part 2, F/M, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: They've gained the Source Blood, but lost more.





	Surrounded By Stone-Cold Walls

“We’re not meant to live this long. No one is.” It wasn’t addressed to him; Helen murmured the words into the stone hall, either a prayer to a deity neither of them really believed in, or a curse, the ancient walls whispering unintelligible words back to her.

Nikola didn’t want to see her eyes, clouded with sorrow, or James’, clouded in death, so he stared into the darkness of his ancestors’ last refuge and reached out to lay a hand on her back, softly, only just daring to touch her. “Some creatures are.” Awkward, stiff, obvious, not comforting, but true.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. “Not humans.”

“Are we human?” He fired back, nearly immediately.

A tear-glazed glare.

Swallowing, he continued more softly. “I think, somehow, we always knew, we were more.”

“You _would_ say that.” Her voice shook less, with a touch of the tone he liked to think she reserved especially for him in it. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

Slowly, he closed the remaining distance between them, sliding his hand around her back, laying his other arm over her shoulder, coaxing her into a hug. “James died too soon,” he murmured into her hair.

Nikola had nearly closed his eyes, taking comfort in his friend even as he comforted her, when he spotted a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

“And _some_ ,” his voice took on an edge even he could hear clearly, “can’t die soon enough.”

Helen whirled, inhaling sharply at the sight of John, breaking apart from him, quickly, almost guiltily, as she had before, a century and more ago.

“John.” The other man’s eyes were dark, dangerous, and Helen spoke softly. “If you would just bring us back to the Sanctuary… then I won’t disturb you unless Ashley calls. I know you and James…”

“Don’t patronize me, Helen,” was all he said before he reached for both of them, and then Nikola was jolted back to the Sanctuary laboratory. Helen immediately headed for the centrifuge with the Source Blood, swiping the back of her thumb over her cheek.


End file.
